With You
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Its been Five years since Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Sasuke pines to be with Sakura again after seeing that Orochimaru was simply using him. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 With you

OK! This is my first attempt at a Naruto fan fic ever! I Usually right Inuyasha fan fics with a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing but there not so different from a Sakura/Sasuke pairing right? Well any way here I go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so stop asking

With You 5 years… It was 5 years on this very day when he left his home. His Life. Uchiha Sasuke, traitor to most of Konoha had betrayed all his friends. Consumed by ambition and revenge he left for the Hidden Sound Village to train with the notorious criminal Sannin, Orochimaru. He watched hidden in the shadows from beyond the gate, the lights of the city remembering when they once were within reach, but now close and far at the same time. His face remained calm and stoic as he listened to the music and laughter resonating from the Leaf Village. His hand slipped into the pocket of his dark shorts taking out a piece of paper and attaching it to a leaf and performing hand seals and muttering a jutsu before releasing it to be carried into the village. His black clad form retreated into the shadows leaving his past once again. His future was calling. 

"Ah Uchiha-san where have you been?" Kabuto asked greeting him at the entrance giving him a side glance as he passed. "Out, its nothing." He answered simply. "I wouldn't go in just yet, Orochimaru-sama told me to tell you when you're allowed to come in so just wait for a little while." He said playfully holding his arm out to block the door. Sasuke glared at Kabuto who only smirked but that smirk disappeared as Sasuke forced his way through the door only to be greeted by the sadistic smile of his master. "Well hello Uchiha-san. Welcome home I wasn't expecting you to be back till the morning." He said darkly standing in the doorway. Sasuke looked right into his eyes sensing him hiding something. "Hn." He grunted with a nod. "Come with me Uchiha-san." He said ushering Sasuke into his quarters.

'What is it his time?' Sasuke thought he was only allowed into his master's room when there was an important mission or if he was to be disciplined. Sasuke stopped when he was fully in the room looking around for anything odd. "Don't worry Uchiha-san your not going to be disciplined I'm giving you a new assignment." He said chuckling at what was going through Sasuke's head at the moment. Suddenly his voice changed and he was serious, "Uchiha-san your next assignment is to train a sound Nin of my choosing. Kin Tsuchi! You may come in.," he bellowed. 'Kin Tsuchi…where have I heard that name before?' he thought waiting for the person. The door slowly opened to reveal a girl roughly about 5'7 with long jet black hair leading down to her calves. Her milky skin looked smooth and didn't have a blemish on it. Her body showing a slight build perfect for a girl like her. Her cloths were the standard for sound nin a green vest covering her top half with a the standard black and white camouflage shirt under the vest exposing her slender arms and shoulders. Her bottom half clothed in baggy black and white camouflage pants. Her head hung low as she bowed to her new sensei to show respect. Sasuke walked up to his "student" with his same stoic face on lifting her chin to get a better look at her face. She was moderately attractive in his eyes. He heard a gasp come from her and narrowed his eyes onto her black irises. "You wouldn't happen to know her would you Uchiha-san?" Orochimaru asked breaking the silence. Sasuke nodded. "Tsuchi …you were in the Chuunin exams against team seven all those years ago." he said sounding more like a statement than a question. She nodded looking into his dark pools but quickly looking away remembering why she was here. "Uchiha-san…" "Yes?" "Feel free to use her as you wish, Nin or a bed warmer." He said while he laughed leaving the two teens alone. "Bastard…" she whispered under her breath. Suddenly she felt a hand roam around her body. Her face, her back, she felt her skin grow warm and stood still as her sensei inspected her. "Stop blushing." He said bluntly as he stopped in front of her. "Y-yes Sasuke-sama." She said trying to stand up straight and proud. 'So she knows me huh?' he thought smiling inwardly. "We'll train in the morning, in the clearing just north of here around six o clock." He said retreating to his room. She stood there for a moment finally letting the information sink in that she was to be trained by the feared Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sat on his bed in his dimly lit room relieving himself of his confining cloths and taking a hot shower. The hot water beat down his back and chest caressing his aches and pains making him forget all his problems and worries.

----------------------

Sakura was finally getting home after her night out at Ichiraku Ramen trying to get Naruto to stop stuffing his face and go home before the left him and Hinata there. She could see the way they would look at each other. They blushed every time! She couldn't wait for those to get together which brought her back to her love life. "Sasuke-kun…" she had tried the first few years to forget about him but it became harder and harder when the notes started to come. At any random time he would choose to right a short note to her telling her he was still out there telling her he still cared but never wrote it. She was told in the first note to keep them a secret after all she still did love him and he didn't need ANBU waiting for him the next time he came near Konoha. By the time she reached her apartment it was well into the night and as she reach to unlock her door she found Sasuke's tell tale leaf. She eagerly ripped the paper from the leaf and opened the note.

Sakura, 

_I just wanted to visit, maybe one day we'll talk and catch up on events_

_Sasuke_

It wasn't much but it was more than the average 'hello.' or 'I hope your getting stronger.' That she got about three or four times a year from him. She sighed opening the door to her apartment walking in and locking it. The day's events were too much for her and she was exhausted and willed her feet to move up the stairs and into her bedroom when she undressed and dressed in her night cloths for a peaceful night filled with dreams of flowers and Sasuke…

All right first chapter done! Flames only if their about length of chapters or spelling errors nothing about how this would never happen so Reviews are welcomed so please help an aspiring Naruto fanfiction writer 

Oh and P.S. Kin Tsuchi is an original character she is in fact part of the anime for a short while and I decided to bring her back.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Disclaimer: same ole same ole cuz I don't own it

Training 

Today was the day. His "students" first day of training. Needless to say today wasn't the best day for training. The one day in spring when I was pouring rain. He looked at his "student" from head to toe and saw the worry in her eyes. "Don't you have anything else to wear?" he asked stoically staring out the window and moving his hand from in his cloak to the door. "N-no Sasuke-sama…I should've-" "Quiet. Follow me." He said cutting her short. Inwardly she frowned at his callous attitude following him out the door to be met with the cold wind. He watched her hug herself trying to keep warm and sighed wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his cloak. She stared up at his eyes a slight blush on her face as his warm body pressed against hers.

Soon he broke into a sprint the rain and wind hitting them in the face. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling off and buried her head in his chest. He looked down at her and stopped running when he realized they were in the clearing. She looked up into his handsome face. His dark hair plastered to his head because of the rain framed his face and she couldn't help but blush when he looked back at her. All to soon for her liking he released her and left her in the cold rain as he walked to the opposite end of the clearing. She watched as he stood there watching her carefully.

"Begin!" he yelled his voice shaking her to the very core as he charged towards her at a break neck speed. She almost couldn't react as he came closer. Instinctually she dove out of the way grabbing 3 kunai in between her fingers and lunging at Sasuke. When she connected with his figure she smiled triumphantly but it vanished as the figure disappeared in a poof of smoke. 'A shadow clone! How did he?' "Don't stop just yet." She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice behind her. She threw two of the three kunai at him but missed slightly cutting his face. "Is that your best?" he said smirking at her angered face. She charged at him with her kunai aimed for his heart but her arm was caught only inches away. "Pitiful." He said simple crushing her body between his and a tree. "If this is your best you should leave now." He said looking down at her struggling form. "I won't give up!" she yelled her fury reborn as she broke from his hold and threw a punch at him. Quickly dodging it as her punch connected with the tree breaking it in half. 'Impressive.' He thought putting distance between each other. He disappeared in front of her and ended up behind her. She froze as she felt two fingers placed on her arm. He smirked as he pushed on her pressure point numbing her arm. She stumbled away from him scowling at his handsome face. 'Handsome? Its not the time for this.' She thought scolding herself as she grabbed a few shuriken from her pouch and threw them at him. Quickly he drew a kunai and blocked them throwing a few shuriken of his own. She stood there watching as they missed her and swung around the tree behind her. He smirked at her naïveté as they embedded themselves in the tree. He pulled onto the hidden wires attached to them and pulled them tight as they wrapped around her body pinning her to the tree. She screamed in pain as the wires cut her skin drawing blood. He walked up to her casually and knelt down placing his palms over her kneecaps sending his chakra though her legs immobilizing her. He rose from his position and looked down at her downcast head. He lifted her chin to look at him and frowned at her slightly. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered to her, "You did quite well Tsuchi-san. I'll train you." He cut the wire binding her. She fell into his arms as he supported her weight. She blushed at their closeness and slung her one working arm around him. "Thank you… Sasuke-kun." She said whispering the last part.

He carried her through the clearing on his back as the sun began shining through the dark clouds as the rain subsided. A smile graced her lips as she snuggled into Sasuke's warm body. He tensed at her sudden act of affection towards him but continued his walk. He carried her in silence hearing her heart beat against his back. "Tell me Tsuchi-san do you have any dreams?" he asked quietly breaking the silence. She thought about it for a moment before answering "Yes. I want to become stronger." She blushed heavily as she heard a small chuckle escape his lips. "W-what's so funny?" she asked noticing the smirk that adorned his face. "You sound like me five years ago." "Huh?" she wondered what he meant before he started again. "I joined Orochimaru to become stronger I wanted power to reach my goal of avenging my clan." He said stoically hiding the hate in his voice. She listened until she felt the tiny pricking pains in her legs and arm as the nerves reactivated. She winced at the pain as a small cry passed her lips. Sasuke heard her cry and was instantly aroused by it. How could her cry of pain sound so sexual to him? Suddenly noticing how close they were as her thighs moved against his hip. 'Snap out of it Sasuke! She your student not your pet.' He thought scolding himself. He groaned silently as she moved her thighs again as if she knew what he was thinking of. Thankfully they had reached the Sound and he could stop his train of thought. He carried her inside until greeted by the medical nin, Kabuto who gave him a side glance before grinning suggestively. "Uchiha-san I see you've decided she wasn't a good enough fighter huh, so now she'll warm your bed." He said snickering. "Watch your tongue, Kabuto or I'll cut it out for you." He seethed sending a glare to Kabuto. He continued to walk until he reached his "students" room opening the door and slowly entering. He planted her lightly on the bed before turning on the light switch. She sat quietly on the bed trying not to make eye contact with the Uchiha but finding it extremely hard as she kept sending him glances. "Your wet." He said bluntly as she was forced back into reality. "Oh…yeah." She whispered to herself be for trying to release the sound headband with her one arm. Sasuke watched her before he walk to her side and helped her. "Here let me help you." He said stoically as he removed her headband and slowly removed her sandals very aware of the deep blush on her face. He went back to face her and slowly unzipped her vest stopping half way hen he noticed that she had no bra. She instantly removed his hand off her and zipped it up again deeply embarrassed. He felt is shorts tighten at the faint sight of cleavage he exposed. He got up without a word and left her in the room going to his. 'What were you thinking? Infatuation with a teammate!' He thought but he wasn't infatuated with her he was lonely and lust was getting to him. He closed his rooms' door shedding his clothing and taking a very hot shower. His mind always wonders to the pink haired kunoichi that he pined for every night. Hoping she was thinking of the same.

----------------

It was in the late afternoon when she had finally finished her training with Tsunade-sama and she was walking home sore and exhausted after her training. She passed shops only glancing at one when she spotted something red. 'Tomatoes?' She thought walking towards them instantly reminded of Sasuke. 'He loved tomatoes. I wonder if he still does.' She thought a smile gracing her lips as she continued her walk home. 'Maybe one day he'll come back to me and…' She shook her head of the thought but the odds of him coming back after five years and be accepted was slim to none. Though she still held onto her faith in her Sasuke-kun. Her eyes drooped as she yawned loudly when she reached her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside closing it behind her. She quickly went p to her room and freed herself from her sweaty cloths. She ran into the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing how much more mature she looked. She wasn't that skinny weak Sakura anymore she was a _women_ now. She strode into the shower thinking about Sasuke again. It sometimes got annoying thinking about her childhood crush almost all the time. She would think about his face, his health, … and his feelings for her. She almost cried thinking about the callous Sasuke she knew when she was twelve. His words would always cut her deep but she would stay by his side always. 'You're weak' his voice echoed through her head as she smirked at the memories. "Not anymore Sasuke-kun I've grown stronger, just for you."

OK! Second chapter done! Give me about 2-3 days to finish the 3rd one I haven't even started AHHHHHH! But I must keep my readers happy so I'll do it A.S.A.P as long as you send me tender loving reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3 Two Missions One Goal

Disclaimer: Don't own it and can't change that.

Leiral: To answer your question…this most certainly is a Sasu/Saku fanfic I wouldn't have it any other way even though Tsuchi might complicate things. UH OH Spoiler!

Two Missions One Goal 

All through the night she dreamt of him. She dreamt of that bastard that clouded his judgment and torn him away from her. Her first love, the one she wanted to live the rest of her life with the one person she truly loved. She tossed and turned as she watched his retreating form. She ran to him wanting to hold him and never let go but she couldn't reach him. His form disappeared replaced with a dark shadowed figure. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her love hanging limply from 'His' arm. She charged at Orochimaru fury taking control of her very soul telling her to kill. As she got closer she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down to see a bloody hole. She collapsed falling next to her love her hand reaching out for him before she was overtaken by darkness.

Sakura jolted from her bed sweating and screaming. She checked her body over seeing that it was only a dream. It almost brought tears to her eyes at the sight of her loves corpse. But over the years she had grown stronger and she left her overly emotional self in the past. Now she wouldn't show her weakness to anyone. She wiped the sweat from her brow as her heartbeat slowed. She reached into a desk drawer to take out one of the many notes her beloved Uchiha had written to her.

_Sakura,_

_I have a mission. Don't worry about me_

_Sasuke_

How could she not worry about him! As strong as he was a mission was dangerous no matter who took it. She had waited a good three months for his next letter only to be shocked at what was written.

_Sakura,_

_I will miss you._

_Sasuke_

When she read it again she saw the drops of blood that was once fresh but now dried. When she first received it she was scared of the meaning of his letter. Did he think he was going to die and never see her again? That was the night she had last cried her eyes out. She was torn between going after him and trying to save him or telling someone. Either way she would be punished for leaving Konoha and protecting a fugitive or keeping a secret from the Hokages'. All she could do was cry the whole night praying for her loves safety. For days she didn't leave her apartment her heart broken at the mere thought of Sasuke's death. Even though she left her home once in a while she stopped talking to Naruto every time he asked her about her mood. She stopped moping around only when it was night. She would look at the stars and see Sasuke's face appear smiling down on her. Her heart would warm when she was greeted by the kind memories of Sasuke. After her long period of depression Sasuke's notes began to come again. She had been overjoyed when two letters came.

_Sakura,_

_I apologize for taking so long to write to you I've been busy._

_Sasuke_

The second letter was attached to a sakura blossom isn't of a leaf.

_Sakura, _

_Take this. It kept me reminder of you._

_Sasuke_

The thought of Sasuke's kindness made her blush madly wishing she could thank him. She only had his notes and a few pictures of him to remember his handsome face. 'I wish I could see him now. He probably looks even better!' she smiled at what his face could look like now. Suddenly she became very self-conscious. 'What if I'm not what he expects when he returns what if I'm not pretty enough?' She felt the need to look herself over in the mirror looking at herself head to toe. She had a slender frame with a better build then when she was twelve. He hair was still short after it had been cut. She didn't think her chest was to small or big and her hips were fuller than before. 'Who cares if Sasuke doesn't like the way you look. If he loves you he won't care.' Inner Sakura defended. 'Your right but…I want to look good for Sasuke-kun.' She just hoped he returned before she got too old.

-------------

When the sun rose after her long reminiscences she quickly got dressed in her ANBU gear leaving to receive her mission from Tsunade.

Sasuke and Tsuchi walked through Orochimaru's complex ready to meet him for their next assignment. Sasuke could sense her nervousness and placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a nod.

She reached Tsunade's office opening the double doors to see the Hokage and her assistant waiting for her. She could tell that something was unsettling to the Hokage. Tsunade forced a smile before she spoke

"Finally you're here Uchiha-san. I have an assignment for you, a quite important one at that." The snake-like man said his back turned to the two.

"Sakura, this mission is of the utmost importance for all of Konoha. I hope you're up to it." Tsunade said giving her a serious look. "Of course Tsunade-sama."

"This mission is simple yet dangerous nothing more then you and your apprentice can't handle." Orochimaru said turning to face them.

"Your mission is to spy on Uchiha Itachi." Both Sannin said malice dripping off every syllable.

Sasuke stifled a gasp as he narrowed his eyes as he felt his apprentice shiver at the sound of his name.

'Uchiha Itachi.'

Sakura was shocked that Tsunade would charge her with an S-ranked mission. She almost didn't hear her clear her throat. She snapped back to reality as Tsunade handed her a map as to where they believed Itachi to be. "Tsunade-sama. I will complete this mission to the best of my ability." Tsunade nodded as she watched her apprentice leave.

---------------

"Sasuke-sama… hey wait. Sasuke-sama!" She chased after her teacher as he strode down the corridors after they received their mission. He really seemed to be distraught by this mission but said nothing of it to Orochimaru. When she caught up to him she lightly grabbed his shirt to stop him. When he turned to face him his eyes shined with hate. Even though she knew it was not directed at her she still felt it's scrutinizing gaze. She released him and followed until he slammed his bedroom door in her face. "Sasuke-sama… what are you doing?" she near whispered. No answer. She stayed outside his door until he came out with a bag and handed it to her. "Here, these are supplies were leaving now."

She only nodded as she followed him trying to keep up with him. They passed Kabuto who grinned slyly at them muttering something about loyal pets. Before she knew it Sasuke had Kabuto pinned to the wall pushing a kunai into his shoulder. "Let that be a reminder to you who is stronger Kabuto." He seethed returning to his walk. She slowly came closer to him standing by his side when they left the Sound. In some ways she admired his strength but what she was feeling inside here every time he looked at her, touched her by accident she felt her stomach do back flips. 'What is this? I don't want this feeling.' She followed him into the woods staring at the ground not wanting to think about her feelings anymore.

------------------

Sakura was franticly gathering her supplies for her mission rummaging through her fridge for food to take with her but could only find ramen. 'That's the last time I let Naruto go grocery shopping for me.' She thought as she stuffed the pre packaged ramen into her bag along with a pot and other items. She watched as the Sun began to sink below the horizon as she hurried out the door. The guards at the gate bid her farewell as she began her mission. She looked at the map that indicated Itachi was somewhere outside the Village Hidden in the Mist. She ran her fastest as to cover a lot of ground now and rest later before the Sun completely set. 'Hopefully this mission will go well' she thought making her way to her destination.

Well I think i did well so far 3 chapters in two days and believe me folks this story is going to be kinda long so please bare with me and review if you like my story even the slightest bit


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

Disclaimer: I hate writing these. I don't own it.

Ok people. If anyone feels as if this story is just uninteresting then please just tell me because the story will pick up around chapter 5and 6. And a big thank you to those who reviewed.

Meeting

The two Sound Nin walked for what seemed like hours through the night until they reached a small clearing. The female nin sighed and quickly collapsed against a tree as her master began to set up camp with the bag she dropped. She watched him in fascination as he quietly set up a tent for them. She was about to get up and follow him into the woods again before he gave her a stare telling her to stay. She nodded numbly as he disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly she felt scared and reached for her pouch for reassurance. When he returned she almost lunged at his shadowed figure before he glared at her. "Sorry." She whispered pulling her legs up to her chest for warmth. She stared into his back as her knelt down placing the wood for a fire before performing his _Katon Housenka no Jutsu _to light the fire.

He motioned her to join him by the fire as he stared into the depths of it. She sat next to him in silence not knowing what to do. She would glace at him once in a while and open her mouth to say something but she never knew what to say. 'Snap out of it. He's your sensei! He has no other feelings for you other than that of a teammate.' She frowned and blushed lightly at the thought of him being anything more than her teacher and teammate. He turned his head to her slightly to get a look at her face. He saw the red on her face and placed his hand on her forehead. He watched, as her face grew hotter as he touched her. He narrowed his eyes at her and removed his hand. "If you're only here to fantasize about me I suggest you leave now." He said coldly leaving her alone by the fire.

She watched him retreat into the tent and comeback out with their supply bag. She decided to avoid his gaze as her pulled a kettle from the bag and placed to over the fire with water. She was brought back to reality when Sasuke waved his hand in her face. "Here take this and eat." He said casually handing her a cup of ramen with chopstick. 'Ramen? I didn't expect him too eat this stuff.' They ate in relative silence until she broke it. "So Sasuke-sama, you like ramen huh?" she asked. He gave her a shrug as he continued to eat. She sighed and looked back into her cup of noodles. "Sasuke-sama you seem so high strung about this mission. I mean it is only a spy mission after all." She said trying to start a conversation. "Only a spy mission? You are incredibly naïve. Do you know who Uchiha Itachi is?" he asked laughing lightly in her face. "I don't know much about him but-" "But what? Do you know how dangerous he is? Do you know of my contempt for him? Do you know anything about what he has done!" He yelled his rage getting the better of him. She was surprised at his sudden outburst but she could see that this mission was important to him so she said nothing. "Sorry Sasuke-sama." She whispered returning to her ramen. "Sasuke, just Sasuke all right you make me feel old adding that honorific," He said in between bites of his food. She nodded and smiled a little to him only to find him giving her a critical look as if examining her. They sat there for a few more minutes before they threw their empty Styrofoam cups into the roaring fire. "If you need a bath there is a hot spring over there" he told her pointing east as he resigned into the tent. She thanked him as she grabbed a towel from the bag leaving camp.

-----------------

Sakura had traveled almost all through the night but now it as time rest. She had set up camp and now was fast asleep. She could remember the times when team 7 would camp outside when they were on missions. 'Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-kun.' Back then the only thing she really ever wanted was for Sasuke to notice her and now that she had matured she felt ashamed that she still wanted the same thing. Now she wanted Sasuke to see how strong she had become maybe than he could notice her love. The thought of Sasuke returning always made her wonder about his face. Would he still be the handsome nin she knew before are something else. It was times like these when she wished that Sasuke never left so she never had to worry but that wasn't the way this were. She could on hope and pray for him and the hope that one day he would comeback to here and keep his promises.

She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag having another one of her nightmares. They seemed to be coming back after all these years. Sasuke and Orochimaru would always plague her, whether it was Sasuke dying or her dying as Sasuke laughed at her calling her weak and worthless. She would always try to change the outcome of the dream every time as if her training would help her beat back her nightmares. Tonight's dream was different.

Sakura stood in the middle of a forest just outside of Konoha waiting for something. She heard rustling from the trees and reached inside her pouch for a kunai. When the rustling continued she threw the kunai only to hear it hit the tree with a thud. Suddenly a shadowed figure fell from the same landing on its feet. She pulled another kunai ready for a fight. "Show yourself!" she yelled ready to face this foe. As the figure emerged from the shadows the moonlight hit him showing his face to her. Her body shook as she looked at his face for the first time in 5 years. "Sas-Sasuke-kun?" "Hai Sakura-chan, I've come back just for you." He said seductively stepping closer to her as she lowered her kunai. "Sasuke-kun why are you here?" she asked backing away from him into a tree. "I said I would come back didn't I Sakura-chan? Now I'm keeping my promise to my little blossom." He said temptingly. Her heart beat madly in her chest as he stood only centimeters apart. His breath mingled with hers as a smirk played on his handsome face. "I want you Sakura-chan. All of you." He whispered before crashing his lips upon hers. This is what her body and soul pined for after all these years but it didn't feel right. His tongue slipped into her parted lips and seemed unusually long then she got a good look at his eyes they were yellow. She tried to push him away but he pinned her arms behind her back and crushed her body with his. "Tell me Sakura-chan is this what you always wanted from me? My love. My attention." He said smiling sadistically at her scowling face. Suddenly she felt something hard push against her thigh. Quickly she noticed what it was and struggled more. "No!" she yelled as he tried ripping her cloths off. When he tried to kiss her again she was ready for him and bit down on his lip, hard. As he stumbled back she pulled out a shuriken throwing it and nailing him in he neck. She watched as the blood rushed through his mouth and neck.

Sakura woke with a start as the sun shone through the material of the tent. Her breathing eased as she relaxed and basked in the light of the sun. Lazily she rose from her sleeping bag and began to clean up her camp not wanting to leave a trail. When the last of her belongings were packed she left to continue to her destination.

---------------

Sasuke and Tsuchi had been walking since daybreak and now the mist engulfed them. Both were well aware that it would be dangerous from this point on. Sasuke stayed in front because well he was the stronger one and the leader. She stayed behind but when Sasuke stopped she hadn't noticed and continued walking until he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "Don't you feel it?" he asked looking dead ahead. "Feel what?" she asked obviously oblivious to the three sources of chakra that surrounded them. "Show yourselves." He said casually as if this was nothing to worry about. In a flash they were surrounded by three mist ninjas.

"What do we have here two sound nin against three mist ninjas. You don't stand a chance." Spoke the leader of the group as he emerged from the mist. Sasuke smirked and pushed Tsuchi forward. "You haven't proven yourself well enough so now I want you to kill all of them." Her eyes widened I shock. "Kill all of them… Sasuke I'm not strong enough for that." She said pleading with him. "If your not strong enough to beat these amateurs, then you aren't strong enough to be my student." He said solemnly. She saw that he was serious about this and nodded curtly before she prepared herself. "I see the Uchiha is afraid to fight us so he send a girl to battle for him." The leader taunted. "Fine, Runa you can take her." He said as a girl with short black hair stepped out. Tsuchi knew she didn't have any fighting experience but she had confidence that she would win. She ran at her with three needles in between her fingers. Runa pulled out a kunai smirking as if she had already won but when Tsuchi was close to her she disappeared. Runa looked around franticly for her foe but only to receive sharp pains in her arms and on the back of her neck. She tried to turn but couldn't her body stiff as a board as she scowled at no one in particular. "Well Runa, it seems this weak kunoichi has defeated you now what?" she asked smirking at her paralyzed form. Sasuke smirk for once he was proud of his students' skill. Sasuke stepped forward and rest his hand on her shoulder giving her one of his few smiles. "Well done Kin. I'll handle the other two." He said racing towards the leader and punching him in the stomach. He heard the sickening sound cracking ribs as he removed his hand and let him fall to the earth. He watched as the other fled and nodded to Kin who smiled mischievously as she did the same to the escaping enemy.

"Come Kin we are almost there." He said continuing at his casual pace. She followed by his side a small smile plastered on her. She watched as he stopped and dug around inside their supply bag and pulled out a black lacquered sheath. "Here Kin, think of it as a graduation gift." He said handing it to her. She grabbed the red hilt and unsheathed the sleek tanto. "I don't know what to say, thank you Sasuke," she said bowing to him. He only nodded and continued to their destination.

---------------

The sun was going down she could tell from how the mist was getting an orangey tint. She could only hope she reached Itachi's hideout by nightfall. She picked up her pace when the mist started to thin breaking into a sprint but could stop fast enough when a cliff came into view. She found herself falling but thinking quickly she pulled out her katana and forced it into a wedge between two rocks coming to an abrupt stop. She hung on with one hand reaching for her satchel of kunai with her other hand. She felt the rocks slip a little and she hurried even more. When she got a hold of one she fell holding onto her katana and kunai pressing them both into the wall as she began her climb back to the top. When she reached it she collapsed onto moist grass almost completely exhausted. Her cheat heaved as she tried to catch her breath as her adrenaline stopped flowing. She lay there for some time until she noticed that the sun had completely set. "Kuso." She said cursing herself for wasting so much time as she sped off trying to make up for lost time.

She came to a stop when she found an old shrine house. Quickly jumping into a shadowed tree. She examined the building it seemed to be abandoned but it didn't seem like it was damaged at all. She slowly came closer to the shrine when she felt two chakra readings come closer. She retreated back into the shadows waiting for the two. She watched as they approached the shrine stopping a few yards away. She tried to listen in on their conversation only catching a few things.

"Isn't this a spy mission---?" "Yes but I would feel better if we eliminated him---."

Who were these people? One dressed in black the other was obviously a sound nin from her cloths. 'These two are going to ruin my mission.' She thought scowling inwardly.

--------------

Sasuke and Kin walked through the sliding shoji doors disappearing inside the strange shrine. The building was dark and only had lighting coming from the moon outside the windows. They walked down the elongated hallway until they reached a door. Slowly Sasuke opened the door to be greeted by the face of his brother. He stood there in the doorway staring at his brother crimson locked with crimson as they sized each other up. "Nice to see you again, little brother." He drawled stepping from the shadows. "Indeed, you bastard." He bit out his teeth clenched as he prepared to fight him. "I certainly hope you can last longer than last time Sasuke because only one of us will walk away from this fight." He threatened him narrowing his eyes at the evil aura that surrounded him. Sasuke smirked as the cursed seal covered his whole body making his chakra swirl around him. "Brother, hopefully your heart will stop beating before I'm done with you!" he yelled taking his katana off his back and unsheathing it as he charged for Itachi. Kin watched in awe as the two nin fought at an incredibly speed their chakra energy tearing down the very foundation of the shrine. Kin had run out the building as it began to collapse worried about Sasuke who stayed and continued to fight. She watched katana against katana and when their swords had taken enough they used kunai, shuriken and fists. She watched the blood spilt on both sides of the fight but was stunned to see that both of them had enough energy to continue.

-------------------

Sakura stared in shock as the two battled. What shocked her the most was the chakra and face of one of the fighters. "Sasuke…" she whispered into the air as she watched her crush battle for his life and for his goal. She wanted to help but what could she do they were obviously more skilled than she.

-------------------

Sasuke watched his brothers' every move even with his Sharingan incomplete he could still mimic his movements if not at least keep up with him. Throughout the whole bout his brother remained emotionless even when Sasuke had hit him square in the face.

Sasuke watched his brother wait for his next move so he decided to make it and catch him even when he was on guard. Sasuke charged at him his fist clenched ready to punch him and when Itachi sidestepped his attack he forced the kunai from his sleeve into his hand as he swung it at his brother cutting him in his arm. Sasuke smirked but was caught off guard when Itachi threw numerous needles at him. He did his best dodging and blocking them with his kunai but he couldn't protect himself from them all. He grunted in pain as the needles broke the skin of his legs and dug into his flesh. Soon he was sent to the ground by a bone shattering punch to his stomach. He doubled over in pain as he coughed up blood. Itachi looked down at him with his condescending eyes. "Little brother, you have indeed grown stronger but not strong enough to defeat me." Sasuke looked up at him a smirked place on his lips as he wiped the blood from the corner. "What seems to be funny Sasuke, you have been defeated and should accept that." "No. I haven't been defeated but you have." He said disappearing into the ground. Itachi took a step back only to be met with the pain of cold steel stabbed into his back. "You are weak." Were the words whispered to him as he stumbled away from Sasuke. "Impressive Sasuke, none has ever fooled my Sharingan before. "Let us leave this bout at a tie for now little brother" he said before he slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Sasuke crumpled to the ground as the pain and exhaustion he hid consumed him.

Kin ran to his side trying to help him but found he was in too much pain to help. She yelled for help but the sound only echoed in the clearing where the devastating battle had taken place. Soon her cries for help were answered when a shadow dropped from a nearby tree. Instinctually she raised a kunai in defense ready to die protecting her master. When the figure emerged she raised her hands to show she didn't want to fight as she approached the two. Kin still wasn't buying it. "What do you want? We don't need ANBUs' help!" she said ready to attack. "Please I'm not here to hurt you I want to help him." She said stopping before she reached Sasuke's wounded form. Kin lowered her weapon and nodded stepping away from Sasuke. "Do you know him?" she asked nonchalantly. "Sakura…" he said his voice low and weary. She turned her attention back to her fallen former teammate. "Yes. He was my teammate back in Konoha." Kin had stared at her for a moment before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Y..Your that girl from the Chuunin exams aren't you?" she asked her voice shaking slightly. "Yes." Kin turned away in shame but quickly turned back when she heard her sensei scream in agony. "I knew you would try to hurt him!" she yelled running for Sakura. "Kin! Stop!" Sasuke yelled halting her advance on Sakura. "I'll be fine go back to the sound report. Tell 'Him' I was injured-" "But Sasuke-sama-" "Just go!" he said a little bit to harshly as she ran off. Sasuke laid his head back down sighing as Sakura tried to heal him. They stayed in silence for some time until Sasuke had been the first to speak. "Sakura, you've gotten stronger." He whispered as she finished wrapping bandages around his abdomen. She brushed his stray hair out of his face as she looked down at him. "You've gotten stronger to Sasuke-kun, but your still as arrogant as ever." She said smiling as she helped him up. He offered her a smile as he shook his head and place his finger on her nose and said, "And you're just as nosy as you were five years ago." She sighed shaking her head a little "Well old habits die hard ne?" she asked looking at his downcast face suddenly serious. Suddenly she felt his hand find its place on hers and looked into her emerald green eyes with his black ones and said,

"Sakura lets go back, back home, back to the way things were, back to Konoha." He whispered as he rest his cheek on hers and succumbed to sleep.

Ok after about 2 or 3 days I've made this chapter longer and I hope you like it so please tell me what you think so R&R! Thanks you's to my recent reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5 Deception and Love

Disclaimer: don't own it so keep it moving.

Ok Now its time for my story to shine (or at least try to) Chapter 5 and 6 possibly 7 will be chock full of Sasu/Saku goodness people have wanted.

Deception and Love

It was their second night of traveling back to Konoha. Sasuke hadn't woken up yet and it was beginning to worry Sakura. Sasuke had been running a fever that would constantly change she could only wonder what he was going through right now. He would call her name during the night telling her to run as his body was put through some sort of mental torture. She would hold his hand like she always did giving him support until he would drift back into what looked like a peaceful sleep.

On the third day they had reached the gates of Konoha. She looked hesitantly at Sasuke's resting form as she prepared for they worst when they revealed themselves.

"Wait. Not yet." Sasuke said still unconscious as he shifted his position on her back. She stared at him in shock. 'How did he know?' what was he seeing now. "Wait until night. Sneak in." he mumbled as he went back into his dormant state. She sighed as he went back to sleep. Right now she didn't want to deal with the most likely moody Sasuke.

Slowly she backed away from the gate back into the forest to wait. Carefully she placed Sasuke on the forest floor. She sat down on a nearby log carefully watching the sleeping Uchiha. He seemed so peaceful but when he woke he would be the same old cold Sasuke that didn't need help and would deny her help. Her mind began to wonder as she continued to watch him.

'Why was he out there? Was he looking for his brother? Who was that girl with him?' Oddly she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the girl run to his side and try to help him. 'She mentioned the Chuunin exams. Was that the girl that… She cut my hair!' she thought scowling inwardly. 'I guess it would have had to be cut one day; I couldn't keep trying to please Sasuke even when he left. 'She was probably just another sound nin to him, she was his teammate. She called him Sasuke-sama but when she said it there was something else behind her worry.' Sakura shook the thought out of her head as she returned to the subtle sounds Sasuke made when he slept.

She giggled when she heard him mumble something incoherent about tomatoes. Why he loved those things she would never understand.

She waited watching him as the hours passed wondering if he would ever wake up. After 3 days of resting he should have been wide awake by now. Sasuke was strong but after his run in with Itachi she couldn't blame him for wanting to rest. It was times like these that brought her back to the days when they were teammates.

She was brought from her musing of the past when the sound of crickets and owls filled her ears. "Night already?" she questioned quietly as she turned her attention back to the tousled Uchiha. She smiled sweetly at his fragile form that tossed and turned in the darkness. Leaving her comfortable spot on the log and retrieving the heavy Sasuke.

They snuck through the forest making their way back Konoha and moving a few yards away from the gate to jump the walls. Quickly Sakura dashed through the shadows trying to make it back to her apartment without being spotted. She jumped from the rooftops until she reached hers.

Sakura slipped from the roof down to the balcony and slide the door open. Sighing contently she gently dropped Sasuke from her back onto the bed. Finally she was home. They were finally home. Still something bothered her. Why did he want to comeback to Konoha? Orochimaru would send someone out for him if he was gone too long and then him hiding her wouldn't be a secret. It had already been three days someone could be looking for them right now. What would happen if they arrived and Sasuke was still recuperating? Could she protect him Kabuto or worse, Orochimaru? She would have to. He was her responsibility now and she had to protect him, 'With my life.'

---------------

"Where is he?" the said the odd voice that emanated through the dark hallway. Suddenly stricken with fear she looked franticly around for the source. "Show yourself!" she yelled into the darkness searching for an answer but receiving none. Quickly she turned around only to see a white blur before everything when black.

She woke several hours later finding it hard to focus on where she was blinded by her grogginess. Footsteps could be heard from a distance and she tried to turn in the direction of the sounds but found her arms chained to the floor. Struggling in the chains she felt something wet dripping down her forehead. The liquid dripped down to her lips and experimentally she tasted it. She cringed at the coppery taste of it, it was 'blood'. Hearing the footsteps come to a halt she squinted her eyes in their direction.

She looked up and her eyes instantly widened at the smirking Kabuto and Orochimaru. Her body froze when she noticed that she had been chained and stripped. Struggling even harder in chains to cover her body. She heard the laughs of the two as she began to cry trying her best to intimidate them with her best scowl.

Orochimaru approached her and stooped down to her smiling his sadistic smile at her. "Dearest, Kin-chan tell me where is Sasuke-kun?" he said smirking at her as he lifted her chin. She said nothing all she did was shake her head to get it out of his grasp.

"Tsk. Tsk. I knew Sasuke-kun would make you loyal to him and not to me. Well, that can change can't it Kabuto-kun?" Kabuto stepped forward and smirked at her as well. "Why of course Orochimaru-sama I can discipline her." Kabuto pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose giving her a devious smile. "Well Kin-chan you can tell us where Sasuke-kun is or I can let Kabuto have his way with you and to tell you the truth Kabuto hasn't had a good women I quite a while." Orochimaru said a lecherous grin plastered on his and Kabuto's faces.

"I suppose I'll leave you two to have some fun. When she's ready to talk she'll talk to me." The snake Sannin said leaving the cold dank dungeon. Kabuto's lecherous grin fell when he left. He stooped down in front of her wiping her tears away. "Now. Kin-chan tell me where Uchiha-san is and I won't have to hurt you." He said trying to make a deal with her. "I-I can't he-I don't know where he is." She whispered bowing her head to cover her face. "Fine. Tell me what happened." He inquired trying to get it to come out one way or another.

For a moment she hesitated to tell him about the mission before she decided to. "Sasuke and I had reached Uchiha Itachi's hideout when Sasuke came face to face with him." She bit out trying to stop herself from crying.

Kabuto nodded as he listened to her story. "What happened after they fought?" he asked clearly concerned about the winner of the bout. "Itachi and Sasuke were both weakened and –and Itachi escaped…" she said not wanting to go any further. "Well? What of Uchiha-san?" he inquired getting rather annoyed by the girl. "He- collapsed. There was nothing I could do." Kabuto's eyes widened a bit before he closed them and asked more questions. "I see. So he died, ne?" he said solemnly as if he wasn't cheering a little on the inside.

She looked down at his feet not wanting to continue. "No, he didn't. ANBU came. A girl with pink hair took him." She whispered the tears flooding the back of her eyes. Suddenly Kabuto snapped slapping her hard across her face. "You idiot! Why didn't you fight her! Defend him! Now he is as good as dead in the hands of ANBU!" he yelled his anger getting the best of him as he stormed out of the dungeon. Her tears streaked down her face as she wept.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…"

-----------------

The sun had begun to rise and she stirred at the first hint of light that hit her face. She tried to sit up in the chair she had been in but was stopped when a hand firmly pressed into her back.

Suddenly her blood ran cold, as she slowly looked over to Sasuke her blood warming as she looked into the face of the newly awakened Uchiha. He turned his head away from the sunrise over to the stirring kunoichi giving her a small smile. Her face turned slightly red when she noticed their positions. Her head rested on his chest and his hand was laid comfortable on her back. For some time they didn't say anything to each other they just stared. Sasuke was too wrapped up in the way she looked and she too wrapped up in the rhythmical beating of his heart.

Soon they were brought out of their stares by a knock at the front door. Sakura was the first to react as she quietly excused herself. Sasuke only blinked at her retreating form intrigued by the way she had filled out over the years.

Sakura ran down the stairs faster as the knocking became more frantic. After all she didn't want someone barging inside her home when Sasuke was upstairs. She open the door only to be caught into a bone crushing bear hug administered by none other then Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Your back why didn't you tell me?" he said enthusiastically as she tried to break form his grip finally succeeding. "Well Naruto I got in real late last night so I didn't" she lied putting her best smile on that was good enough to fool Naruto.

"Well yeah but, I asked the guards and they said they didn't see you." He said scratching his head thinking of a reason. Now Sakura panicked thinking quickly she replied, "Well, you know the guards they must not have seen me walk in hehehe." She defended already knowing that the logic was flawed.

She watched Naruto take in her lie before he smiled and accepted it. "Well ok Sakura-chan I guess I understand." He said as he waved goodbye when she shut the door. She slumped against the door releasing a deep sigh that she held in. Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps from the stairs.

She watched as he walked down the stairs his hair hanging limply framing his face gently. He was paler than normal probably from the lack of food. Quickly she rushed to his side as he reached the last step.

"Sasuke you're still weak you should go back to bed." She insisted as he brushed past her and sat at the small table in her kitchen. "I'm well rested Sakura, I just need some food is all." He said as he stared at her. "A piece of toast and tea would be fine, Sakura." All she could do was stare at him. "A piece of toast? Sasuke you haven't eaten in four days!" she exclaimed rushing into the kitchen as she began a feast for the Uchiha.

He watched her busy herself around the small kitchen cooking for him. It was odd she hadn't mentioned anything about how she found him and how she didn't call him Sasuke-kun like she used to. Apparently she had become quite the cook because after about ten minutes she had indeed created a fest for him.

He stared with slightly widened eyes at all of the food she had made _'for him' _"You didn't have to." He said looking away from the food and over to Sakura. "Well I wanted to." She said a slight blush creeping up on her face. Before she knew it Sasuke had dug into her food and was eating more then he said he wanted. She ate some of it too but not as much as Sasuke had.

"I told you that you didn't have to." He said as he lowered his now empty cup of tea. "Yeah well I wanted to make some more food for you." She defended as she cleaned up the empty dishes. "And I thank you for that." He said lowly. Sakura almost dropped the plate she was washing when she felt two strong arms circle her waist and she was pressed up against a hard body.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as his breath caressed the nape of her neck. His lips stroked the side of her neck moving to her cheek. She inhaled air sharply when his smooth lips touched her cheek. She gasped when she felt is tongue caressing her cheek. The sensations were lost as he pushed off of her.

Quickly she turned around ready to kill him for stopping so soon before he silenced her with his lips. Her eyes practically popped out of her head at what was happening. Her wet hands reached out and fisted his shirt. She pulled his body as close as she could as she relocating her hands to his neck. Sasuke smirked at the affect he was having on her. His free hand found itself running up and down her thigh. When he heard her gasp he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped in between her parted lips as his fleshy appendage challenged hers. Sakura accepted his challenge and pushed her tongue out to battle his. She had a strange feeling that ran throughout her entire body as their feverish kisses increased before Sasuke stopped them from going any further.

"Stop…" he said in an almost raspy whisper. Sakura was too caught up in their passion that she didn't hear him. She feverishly kissed his neck as he tried to push her away. Apparently he was still weak from his lack of training.

"Sakura. Stop this." He said again this time a little louder. Finally getting her attention she looked up at him with glazed eyes. A frown marred her perfect face when he let go of her. She looked down at her feet as he gripped her hand gently. She stared up at him in shock only to be greeted by that arrogant smirk.

'That smirk again. He is such a bastard.' The thought. 'Yeah but he's your bastard and you know you like that sexy smirk.' Inner Sakura teased. Sakura's blush was renewed when Sasuke gave her hand a little squeeze. He motioned for her to follow him as he pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom.

'What is he expecting! I'm not going to just hop into my bed and sleep with him!' sacra defended as a thoughtful look crossed her face. 'Well if he asked you to marry him now you would so why not hop in the sack with him! You know you wanna!' Inner Sakura exclaimed as she nudged Sakura suggestively.

Sakura blushed even harder at the forwardness of her other self. Sasuke came to a stop and let go of her hand as he moved to sit at the edge of her bed. She hesitated for a moment when he patted a spot next to him waiting for her to join him. Sakura slowly but surely strode over to her former teammates side sat next to him.

There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke up. "Tell me, Sakura how is everyone?" he asked she was taken back at how he actually cared about the others. "W-well Naruto is fine he recently joined ANBU with me although we don't work together much." She said fidgeting when the silence returned. He watched her fidget in her seat and moved a little bit closer to her.

Her heart was thumping in her ears as she watched the man of her dreams inch his way closer to her. She froze when he placed his hand on her thigh. She looked up at his face seeing his sexy smirk again. "So Sakura, how are you?" he seductively whispered in her ear.

The sounds of his voice making her want to melt at the moment and never leave him. Building up her courage she turned to him and gave him the best sexy smile she could muster. She pressed her body closer to his giggling at the light blush on his face and whispered in his ear,

"I'm just fine, Sasuke-kun."

His heart began to beat erratically when she brought her face closer to his and gave him a kiss. Her kiss was innocent yet seductive in its own way. It wasn't a lustful kiss that made him want to take her right now like the one before it. This kiss was tender, warm, and loving. He found his hand circling around her waist pulling her closer. She broke off the kiss a smile plastered on their faces.

They stayed up that whole night finally catching up on old times. They reminisced about themselves as the 12 year olds they used to be. They spoke about their trials and tribulations their training, their hopes and dreams, and their futures.

-------------------

Calmly Kabuto spoke to his master telling him about the whereabouts of the Uchiha. Orochimaru only smiled as he listened to his subordinate. 'Pink haired girl.' A sadistic smile played on his pale face as he silenced Kabuto.

"Don't worry Kabuto-kun I shall deal with the traitorous Uchiha myself." Kabuto watched as his master walked past him and left.

"For your sake Sasuke and hers', you should run." Kabuto whispered to himself leaving his masters chambers.

OK! Chapter 5 is fini and I put in some Sasuke/Sakura action because I know that's what the people want so I delivered. Now you have to hold up you end of the deal and Please Review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

Disclaimer: If I owned it the world would notice. 

A/N: Well this chapter did take a while and to tell the truth I was sick the whole week after I updated last and I just couldn't write it. Now I feel much better and will continue it.

Questions

It was raining again. There they lay in bed entranced by each other. Everything seemed so surreal to them. They lived in their own little world where no one could touch them; the only thing that mattered was each other now. Sakura laid her head on his muscular chest breathing in his smooth robust scent. She loved playing this his hair even after he cut it. That's right cut it. When she asked why he only told her it was time for him to grow up. Supposedly his spiky hair was one of his most noticeable assets. When he was on a spy mission he would be instantly recognized. So he cut it. Now that he said farewell to his spiky hair he took a subtler look. His bangs still framed his handsome face but had cut them shorter to match the back of his head. His hand made its way coming to a stop on the top of her head pushing the mussed up pink hair out of her face.

Yep everything seemed so perfect on the surface but beneath their happy smiles and touches the worry of the coming corruption was taking its toll on them. Sasuke had found himself unable to sleep even for a second. Sakura had become a nagging worry and he hated it. No matter how hard he tried to push her away she would come back. In his weakened state of mind after a few nights with no sleep he couldn't argue with her and being practically held captive in the apartment wasn't doing him any good either. Now he would bind his time trying to make their time together seem as if it would never end. Unknown to her their time was coming to a close. By night he would be gone. He couldn't put it off any longer, for her safety.

"Sasuke-kun. What's wrong?" she asked seemingly out of the blue. His body stiffened a little at her perception. He looked down at her only to be met with those eyes. Those big emerald eyes that haunted him every time he lied to them.

"It's nothing. Really Sakura. Go to sleep you need your rest." He said as he tried to pry his gaze from hers.

"Sasuke don't baby me. I'm not tired." She said pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed.

"Sakura lets not argue tonight. It's getting late and it would only be wise if you got some rest and reported to Tsunade to keep up appearance. After all you don't want them to find me do you?" he said smirking at her now scowling face.

"Fine since you wanna be a jerk about it. You can leave so I can get some sleep." She half yelled as she threw a pillow that hit him square in the face. She watched as he left without a moment's hesitation or one of his witty retorts.

'What's his problem he lives just to fight with me. Is he mad at me or something?' she wondered as he silently shut the door behind him.

-------------

Orochimaru stood at the edge of the forest that separated Konoha and himself. The Uchiha was within his reach but first he would rattle up his little getaway. Perhaps paying his other former student a visit would do the trick.

His tell tale devious smirk snaked its way to his pale face as he concentrated on his connection between his disciples with the cursed seal. Finally finding the one he was looking for he sent a jolt of chakra through the connection to awaken the seal.

_'Anko.'_

------------

Inside the city of Konoha Anko and a couple of other Jounin had been celebrating after a successful mission with a few bottle of sake at a local bar. Anko was probably the least drunk one even though she had drank the most. Suddenly she froze dropping her cup shattering soundlessly in midst of the laughter.

_'Anko.'_ Her shoulder burned and the struggled not to grab it as she fought back. The voice continued to call her name until the pain stopped but the voice remained.

'My dearest Anko, how have you been? Well, I hope. Before you choose to come find me calm yourself and think about why I'm here.'

He was right. Rushing to kill him would give her no answers. Silently and secretly she slipped away from her comrades in search of Orochimaru.

'That's right Anko dearest Come search for me. I'll be in the forest just outside the city waiting for you. She scowled at him mentally as she made her way past the gate. She stood in the dark for sometime before the pale figure emerged from the shadows.

"Finally you're here. I have something I want from you. Think of it as one last mission for your master." He said coming to stand closer to her.

"Forget it I don't work for you and I never will." She said turning to leave but was stopped when he placed a firm hand on the seal and applied pressure.

"Tsk Tsk. Anko I didn't come here for you. I came to retrieve the Uchiha." Her body stiffened instantly just at the mention of him.

"W-what? He left 5 years ago I've never seen him since. H-has he come back?" she asked as she dropped to her knees.

"Well if he hadn't left me I would be here now would I?" he asked as he released Anko and turned his back to her. "Tell his old Sensei and the Kyuubi child. I want to show him that he has nowhere else to go. Nowhere else to stay. No place where he is accepted." He said in a sinister low voice. His cold laughter could be heard echoing throughout the forest as he disappeared into the wind.

Anko made her way through the forest and back to the city stricken with fear. 'Uchiha Sasuke is back...' was the only clear thought that she had. Clearly preoccupied with her newly acquired information her feet carried her to Kakashi's apartment.

When she reached her destination she gingerly knocked on the door. It must have been late at night because Kakashi showed up at the door in his pajamas. On any other occasion it would be hilarious to catch the Jounin with his pants down so to speak.

"Uh Anko. This is a surprise. Please uh come in." The Copy Nin said as he ushered the zombie like Jounin into home. Slowly shutting the door behind as he eyed the kunoichi suspiciously as she sat on his couch.

Kakashi sat down next to her staring curiously at her blank expression that she directed at his wall. He waited a few more moments before he began his inquiry.

"Anko, why did you-"

"He's back..." She blurted out dully interrupting him.

"Who's ba-"

"Uchiha... Sasuke." She interrupted again this time fear laced her words and Kakashi could only stare wide-eyed digesting his newly acquired information.

---------------

It seem like and hour or two since he left and already he felt weary. Stopping in the shadows of an alley he leaned against a wall to rest. His escape was taking its toll on him and it was because of her. True he wanted to protect her, but he was hurting himself leaving her again. 'Sakura, I must leave to protect you. If you love me then stay away.' Grunting as he pushed himself from the wall to resume his trek.

When he finally found himself at the threshold of the forest he sat heavily against a large tree to take a long well needed rest. Although it became increasingly hard when the pink hair kunoichi found her way into his mind. Gaining a small amount peace he drifted off into his light sleep. Soon he was pelted by the soft touches of the rain. _'Rain. It reminds me of her...'_

---------------

There she sat still trying to convince herself that she had done nothing wrong. After all he could have stayed and argued with her... he could have stayed. Sakura fought back her tears as she forced herself out of her bed. Slowly but surely she made her way down the stairs. Hopefully Sasuke was awake and would accept her apology. She smiled lightly when she saw a lump on her couch as she made her way towards it.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" she whispered into the darkness only to recieve no reply. She inched her way closer and closer to the couch.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" she whispered a little louder. Slowly she nudged the figure that was sleeping on her couch only for it to poof into a pillow. Shocked at what just happened she jumped back landing flat on her rear. Slowly anger seethed through her being as she slowly rose to her feet bolting out of her house blindly into the rain.

'Damn that Sasuke! Thinking he can just up and leave without telling me! Im not losing him again!' she thought angrily as she dashed for the outskirts of Konoha. Why was he doing this why was he running away again?

She searched franticly for almost an hour making her anger slowly turn into sorrow silently weeping as she slumped against a tree. Once again she had lost him. Her one love was gone most likely never to return.

"Sasuke...why? What did I do?" she whispered silently to herself as she cried her eyes out. Unknown to her The Uchiha that her soul pined for slumbered across from her.

Sasuke's rest was cut short when he was woken up by a nightmare. Sakura was crying for him and he couldn't help her. Blinking through his rain drenched bangs he spotted, pink. The small mass of pink seemed to be in the same condition as him weak, drained mentally and physiacally. Slowly he watched as the mass shifted its position and turned to him. The two figures spotted each other and mimiced each others moves as they stood up. The two slowly truged there way towards the middle of the clearing. The two teens seemed entranced as the neared each other. Feelings of regret and contemt were thrown out of the window as the two stood in front of each other. Not a word was spoken as they watched each other. The need for comfort was evident through the thick atmosphere.

"Sasuke...W-" her voice was silenced when his lips quickly but softly covered her's. This kiss was different it was surreal. His lips worked against her's softly not in the harsh manner he used to. Their kisses never became lustful or feverish as they worked their lips to a new level of pleasure. One would even say that the kiss seemed loving, caring, and sincere. When the tender moment seemed to end the two looked into each others eyes for and eternity.

"Sakura. What are you doing to me...?" he asked silently as he held her close to his chest relishing in the feeling of her curves mending with his. That night they walked down the empty streets of Konoha, together as one.

The two secret lovers found their way back to their sanctuary still intent on not speaking. They stumbled past the door and into the living room where they almost fell. Gaining their barings once again they made their way upstairs. Quickly reminded of their current state of their drenched clothing they discarded all but their under garments and snuggled into the sheets. The slept as close together as they could as if their worlds would crumble if they didin't.

--------------------

The teens rose with the sun as they remembered the nights past events. What was next for them? Would Sasuke stay with her? Would they run away and never look back? She didn't know but all that mattered at the moment was each other. When Sasuke spoke it shocked her as to what he asked.

"Tell me Sakura. What do you live for?" He asked stroking her tousled pink hair. Her eyes widened marginally before she answered him.

"I. I don't know." she whispered looking away from his onyx orbs. Why would he ask something like that at a moment like this?

"Thats alright, I already know. We live for the moment. For the next second of our lives. For the person you care for." he replied moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He picked up his slightly damp shirt and placed it over his head as he exited the room. Sakura watched him with wonder. 'Why would he suddenly become so serious? Why ask a question like that?'

Soon she followed him, wrapping one of her robes around her body. She watched him sit at her small table in the kitchen. She took a seat adjacent from him studying his thoughtful face. 'What could he be thinking about?'

"Sasuke how abou-" she bagan but was cut off when he spoke.

"Sakura. I'm leaving." he said simply not looking her in the face.

"What? Leaving? Why?" She asked getting out of her seat quickly.

"Because. I must." he answered simply standing up as well.

"Sasuke-kun you can't leave what about us!" she yelled panicking

"What about us?" he asked nonchalantly brushing past her. She roughly grabbed his arm with a strength that suprised him.

"Don't go Sasuke..." she whispered her eyes cast on the floor as tear threatened to spill.

"I must." he answered again pulling his arm from her hold.

"Why? Tell me why?" she yelled her tears spilling violently. Sasuke snapped he couldn't take it anymore. For a moment his anger got a hold of him and he roughly grabbed her shoulders pressing her against a wall. The picture of Team Seven falling off the wall onto the floor cracking in the process.

Sakura's world seemed to slow down and turn black and white.

"You want to know why Sakura! Because I lo-!"

Suddenly the door burst open muffling the sound of his voice as two shadowed figures stood in the doorway.

-------------------------

All right Chapter 6 is finished and I am joyed to no end with the way it's come out. I only hope my readers are too!  
Well you know what to do Read and Review please thanks. And big thanks to all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

Disclaimer: I don't want to own naruto but if the show was called Sasuke i would want to.

A/N Please dn't kill me! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR WAITING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER DURING SPRING BREAK BUT DIDN'T HAVE A COMPUTER TO TYPE IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ALSO I HAVE A RESEARCH PAPER DUE SO PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR TOO MUCH.

Chapter 7 Truth

I woke up slowly with an aching head and a groggy feeling. The last thing I could remember was holding Sakura when the door burst opened and the rest was a blur. Now I sat tied to a chair in the dark. just perfect.

"Ah so he's finally awake." a male voice said through the darkness.

"I suppose this is the part where you interrogate me huh?" I said slyly a smirk on my face.

"Shut the hell up!" chimed the voice.

"Hn."

"Why are you in Konoha?" he asked.

"Obviously because you captured me." I answered smartly.

"Thats not what I meant, bastard." he replied.

"N-naruto thats you?" I asked dumbly as he showed himself.

"Yes, now that you know, it's time to answer some questions."

"Fine, as long as I get to see Sakura after." I said.

"Now what were you doing with Sakura?" he asked again.

'Should I tell him? No. Lie.' I thought opening eyes and sending him a sly smirk.

"She captured me in the Mist. She seemed to be on the same mission as me. You wouldn't happen to have a spy in the Sound would you?" I said slyly smirking.His anger was rising and my plan was working.

"What did you promise her! She would never house a fugitive like you." He retorted watching as that cocky smirk widened.

"Promise? Nothing. Why would I? Maybe she still has a crush on me." I said knowing then a crush.

"You were hurting her! We saw you!" He yelled cutting my cheek enough to draw blood.

"I wasn't hurting her. I was trying to protect her." I whispered in a deadly silent voice.

"Protect her from what?" he questioned as his anger subsided.

"Enough. Let me see her." I demanded my voice soft no matter how angry I was on the inside.

"Answer the question and I'll let you see her. Protect her from what?" he asked again. I could hear the curiousity mounting in his voice.

"From Orochimaru of course.He willcome for me." I seethed as the hate in my voice stacked up.

"Why haven't you left to join him yet?" he questioned wanting more and more information.

"I answered your question now let me see her!" I yelled, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Fine." he answered with equal gusto as he removed the the rope binding me from around my body to around my hands. He pushed me foreward as he open the door. I closed my eyes as the light assulted them.

Opening my eyes again this time adjusted to the light. Naruto led me down the long hallway that's when I got a good look at him. Naruto matured physically and mentally but on the inside he still had his childish side of the immature blond that I knew.

"Dope." I whispered under my breath as I reminised about a time long forgotten.

"What did you say bastard?" he burst out obviously hearing me.

'Yep, just like old times.'

---------------------------------

"Sakura what were you thinking!" Tsunade yelled, the ferocity of her rage evident as she slammed her fists on her desk.

"I was protecting him!" she defended as tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"He could have killed you!"

"He wouldn't I know Sasuke!"

"He's a criminal!"

"He loves me!"

Silence clouded the room as the two turned there heads down. Sakura's hair covered her face as her tears flowed freely. The brief silence was broken then the two bickering nin burst into the office.

"Blonde baka!"

"Bastard snake lover!"

"Dope"

"Bastard!"

"Stop it you two!"

The two teens put their insult contest on hold for a moment to look at the faces of the two furious females.

"Sasuke..Sasuke-kun your alright!"she exclaimed charing at the oblivious nin.

"Ah, Sakura..." he mumbled as she practically crushed him in her hug.

"Sasuke-kun did Naruto hurt you? she asked touching the cut that marred his handsome face.

"It's nothing Sakura." he said as she sent Naruto a dirty glare.

Throughout their exchange Naruto had told Tsunade what little he had learned from Sasuke. Tsunade cleared her throat calling the two teens attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke, S class missing nin and Haruno Sakura, ANBU member class, medic nin. You two are charged with treason." she stated grimly.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked urgently as she released Sasuke.

"Sakura, you housed a criminal. It isn't like you to do something like this. If you weren't infatuated with-"

"Shut up!" You can't tell me what I'm like! I love Sasuke and would do anything for him!" she declared as her tears flowed down her face.

The whole room filled with silence as the pink haired kunoichi sobbed. Quickly she ran out of the room excusing herself silently. Sasuke and everyone else stood like statues with there eyes wide.

"Sakura..." whsipered the Uchiha as he watched the retreating form of his former teammate.

"She left before I could tell her that the two of you would be put on house arrest before the other Hokage's choose your fate. Go and join her a few guards will join you shortly." she said in a low depressing tone.

----------------------

I had a scowl on my face remembering how the old hag made my Sakura cry. I felt like hurting something, even someone.

'No!' I thought knowing that I wouldn't stand a chance against the four ANBU guards Tsunade forced upon me. I could see the way the people looked at me. Some feared some with scorn etched on their faces, but one thing was for sure, they all hated him. True he had betrayed them for his own personal gain, but during his quest for power he never killed a leaf nin almost as a way to repent for his transgressions. He had betrayed his people and nothing could change that. I was brought from my sorrowful musing when I was shoved through the doorway of Sakura's apartment. The living room was dark and devoid of any life, a small amount of light filtered through the window, moonlight. _'Night already?"_ I thought as I pushed myself slowly up the stairs coming to a stop at her bedroom door. I stood in front of her bedroom and for the first time in a long time I hesitated. I listened to her sobbs and felt and odd tug at my heart and a lump swell in my throat. Pulling myself together and swallowing the lump I pushed my way through the door and into the dark room.

There she was. The girl no, woman who snaked her way into my heart five years ago and made me feel as if we only mattered. She looked up at me. Her emerald orbs shining with her shed tears. Her skin was pale as the moonlight outlined her perfect body. I stood there in awe uttering one word that said it all.

"Sakura."

There he was. The man who I said I would marry. The man I loved. Handsome and deadly , suave and deceptive. His flawless body cased in darkness as his pale face and onyx eyes shown through the shadows.

"Sasuke."

I reached the bed that we had spent our nights in and looked her straight in the eye. I reached out to wipe her tears away but she turned her head away from me.

'Does she hate me for putting her in the same position as I? I ruined her life and now she's lost everything she trained for.'

I felt my heart ache when she turned her back to me. Feeling an odd urgency all of a sudden as I threw my arms around her waist. I could feel her stiffen as I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I- it's my fault I shouldn't have asked you to bring me here." I whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face me, her eyes and cheeks red. One look at my sad face and she started cryig again. She sobbed into my shirt mumbling incoherent nonsense as I tried to sooth her, whispering sweet nothins in her ear. When her sobs stopped and she she was silent I pulled her back to look at her face.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered moving closer to me.

"Hn." I grunted letting her know I was paying attention.

"I love you more than anything." she said just centimeters apart from me as she kissed me.

----------------------------------Lemon!---------------------------------

Her kiss was sweet and innocent something Sasuke felt unworthy of recieving. Why had a Godess such as her love a demon like him. He wanted to pull away from her soft lips but he couldn't. He found himself absorbed in the kiss so much that he joined in it. Their tongues danced as their innocent love turned into an uncontrolable lust as they pulled and clawed at each others cloths. When they achieved their goal the awkward feeling of seeing each other naked for the first time set in. For some time they looked at each others blushing faces. "Sakura, are you sure you want this?" He asked knowing full well that their relationshipwould never be the same after this night.

"Yes Sasuke, I want you. I want you to make love to me." she said sweetly as her blush spread to her whole body. Sasuke pulled the covers over them and began what would be a long night. He pulled her closer to him elicting a gasp from his lover. His onyx eyes glazed over with lust as he massaged her firm fleshy mounds. She gasped and arched her back wanting more as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura moaned into his mouth as her hands explored his hard body. Her hands ran from his chest to his abs until she found something long and hard between his legs. He broke off their kiss with a groan as she touched him again.Hearing him moan louder she decided to take her game a little further. Sakura kissed her way down from his neck to his chest and lower and lower until Sasuke took a sharp breath in. Sakura stared up at his flushed face as she licked his shaft before taking him into her mouth. Sasuke practically screamed her name as she bobbed up and down on his hard member. Sakura continued her ministrations until Sasuke pulled her up and latched on to her bosom, suckling like a newborn.

"No fair Sasuke-kun." she said breathlessly as she arched her back wanting more.

"Mabye later, right now I want to taste you." he said as he kissed his way down to her "hidden treasure" Sasuke listened to her gasp as he rubbed his nose in her pink hair. Yes it was true she was indeed a natural pink.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." he assured her as he hooked her legs over his shoulders. He felt his cock twitch and grow as he was assulted by the musky scent of her arousel. Sasuke lowered his head until his nose was buried in her pink curls. He listened to her gasp and moan as he kissed and licked her folds. Soon her moans turned into high pitched mewling. A fire burning inside her grew and threatened to blow. Feeling the coil tighten to an unbelivable level she seleased a cry that shook the room as she came. Sasuke hungrily lapped at her sweet necter as she came down from her euphoria of her climax. He smirked as he unhooked her legs from over his shoulders and plopped her back onto the bed.

"Sasuke-kun...that was...amazing!" she said in between breaths.

"We arn't done yet koi." he whispered seductivly in her ear as he placed himself at her opening.

'K-koi? Does he truly love me' she thought before she was brought back to reality when he pressed his member against her slick folds. Are you ready Sakura?" he asked knowing full well she wouldn't deny each other one night of pleasure.

Her simple nod was all the insentive he needed as he pushed past her hymen and almost drowned in the feeling of her warm tight sheath but he wanted more. Pressing further into her until he reached her virgin barrier. Looking into her eyes in silent reassurance he pulled out of her and thrust back into her. A pained cry escaped her mouth but was swallowed by his. He tried his best not to move as he kissed away her tears and soothed her. After a few moments of waiting she moved her hips against his giving him a signal that she was ready. Slowly he thrust into his lover completely surrounded by her warmth. "Faster,Harder!" she pleaded as she wrapped her body around his. Her hands dug red half moons in his back as she moved with her lover in unison. Feeling his loins tighten up he increased his pace even more. Feeling her walls tighten around him pushing them both over the edge screaming each others names in ectasy.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

The two lovers collapsed, out of breath as they basked in each others warmth. Sasuke rolled over so she lay on top of him now.

"Sasuke-kun..." she began as she gazed into his onyx eyes.

"Yes? Was my love making not to your liking?" he asked jokingly.

"No,no,no! You were amazing! It was everything I dreamed of and more!" she reassured him quickly as her blush grew.

"You wern't half bad, for a virgin." he commented kissing her on her forehead lovingly as she blushed bright red and muttered a thanks.

"Well whats on you mind koi?" he asked seriously.

"Well...why...do you love me?" she asked nervously. Now it was his turn to be nervous.Sure he cared for Sakura, he manted to proctect her but love? 'She once told me that she had loved my with all her heart. I envied her, her loyalty, her innocence. Now i should return the favor by loving her with all my heart.'

"I, umm...Sakura...I...hai." he answered lowly flustered at first.

"What did you say?" she asked not hearing him clearly even though she lay on top of him.

"I said that I... do love you." he said just load enough for her to hear as he blushed like a horny school boy who just saw a naked women for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun... you don't know how much that means to me!" she cried as she hugged him with tears of joy flowing down her face.

"Now that you know the truth koi I must aske you something." he said gravely serious.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Do you trust me Sakura?" he asked.

"Of course Sasuke, with my life." she proclaimed resting his hand on her heart.

"Then come with me. Let's run..."

--------------------------

Thats it for chapter 7 hope you liked it with the cliffy at the end until next time sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8 Choice

Disclaimer: alrighty I don't own it and you know it!

Chapter 8 Choice

"Tell me, what of the Uchiha?" The snake sannin seethed staring at his right hand man.

"Hai, Uchiha-san has been captured along with the girl." Kabuto answered getting up from his kneeling position.

"Haruno Sakura, no? No matter they will come, Sasuke cannot be so easily captured," Orochimaru assured," Mobilize the troops, me march for Konoha tonight." he ordered dismissing his subordinate with a wave of his hand. Silently Kabuto retreated form his masters chambers to obay orders as he always did.

"Orochimaru, you fool Konoha will not fall so easily." he muttered to himself as he readied the troops.

--------------------------------

"Your silence is all I need, farewell." he said solomnly as he rose from the bed and dressed.

"Sasuke, I...you can't! Why!" she pleaded, her tears surfacing as she stared at his clothed back.

"I do not want to ruin your life anymore, so i'll leave and kill Orochimaru alone." he answered simply as he stared out the window in her room.

"Ruin my life! Sasuke your ruining yours by leaving me." she yelled grabbing a hold of his shirt as if he would disappear in a second.

"My life is my own. I have no future here if I leave now you my still have a chance." he said stoicly as he removed her hand from his shirt.

"Your my life Sasuke! I can't let you leave me again!" she wailed helplessly as he searched through her closet, retrieving her ANBU katana and other random weapons.

"Hn. I'm doing this for you Sakura I--"

"Your doing this for yourself! Just like before...your running away from me, just like before." she whispered sadly. Sasuke's heart wretched as he listened to her saddening tone.

"T-that's not true Sakura, you know that I--"

"That what? Your a cowardly Uchiha who run's from his loved ones!"

"Sakura!" he shouted turning around to look at her once for the first time with his sharingan eyes.

"Don't you ever question my actions! I'm doing this for you! For us, for our love..." He yelled his anger getting the better of him as he instantly regreting it the moment her saw the shocked look on her face.

"Enough of this i'm leaving." he declared as he opened her window.

"I'm sorry." he said clearly as he gave her a look back.

"I love you." she whispered wiping her tears away.

"I love you." Sasuke replied before he disappeared from her window and into the night sky. Now she sat alone in her room that was filled with so much love only a few minutes ago. She whimpered as she felt the cold air blow through her window, curling herself into a ball in her bed wanting the warmth she had been surrounded by moments ago.

"Sasuke..." she whispered as she let her tears and conciousness slip away.

-------------------

"Oi, did you hear something?" asked one of the four ANBU guards as he removed his mask.

"Those two are probably just at it again." suggested one guard.

"I don't know and I don't want to think about it." another guard said.

"Yeah, who knows mabye those two will be sentenced to death and we can go home."

"It's a shame. That girl isn't half bad looking and she's wasted on the Uchiha. If Ihad a chance i'd like to have a pass at her."

Sasuke listened to the guards as his anger rose. He wanted to kill them, 'How dare they such things about Sakura!'. Maybe he'd have a chance to get them another time first he needed to think about the task at hand. Continuing his trek half way across Konoha he reached his destination, Naruto's home. Perched on a tree outside his window Sasuke peered through his window only to find a tourseled Naruto fast asleep.

'Dope.' he thought as he landed on his friends balcony and silently slid the door open. 'How careless of him.'. Slowly he snuck his way over to his bed. Looking down at blonde he dropped a note that landed on his forehead. 'Hopefully the dope will be able to finish a task this easy.' Sasuke thought as he slipped out of they room and left to finish his mission.

------------------

"Tsunade-sama, whta seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked as she tended to the drunken Hokage.

"It's those damned hiccup kids! Don't care what the hiccup concequences are they just act on impulse! And now the others want them dead!" she slurred as she took another swig from her glass of sake.

"The other's want them to be executed and I'm hiccup not sure what to do." she whined as she filled her glass again.

"Perhaps we could just..."

"We can't! They hiccup have commited treason." she defended as she downed the rice wine in one gulp.

"But Tsunade-sama... she's your apprentice." Shizune replied.

"As much as I hate to say it, she shouldn't be exempt from the punishment." she said seriously, seemingly sober.

"Hai.." she answered in a defeated tone.

"I'll talk to them tomarrow, I'd bend over back for that girl if it kept her from death."

"What of Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Hmm. I don't know Sakura wouldn't approve if I senteced him to death and not her... what will I do?" she asked herself before she passed out on her desk. Shizune sweat dropped and sighed as she turned off the lights and left her in the confines of her office. Only moments later the Hokage woke up feeling like garbage.

"Kuso... Shizune where are you?" she asked into the darkness.

"If it weren't for those damn kids.." she cursed as she laid her head down again and fell asleep.

--------------------

"Oi! Kabuto what the hell does Orochimaru think he's doing?" asked the redhead of the Sound Four, Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama said to ready the troops now I suggest you do the same were leaving right away." he replied as he pushed past the foul mouthed girl.

"So to Konoha then..." Sakon said as he stepped out of the shadows his brother, Ukon on his back.

"Konoha or bust, heh." Kidoumaru chimed in as he strode over to them, two of his six arms crossed over his chest.

"I hope we don't get hungry on the trip there." Jiroubou said as he joined them finishing off a bag of chips.

"You guys are hopeless just get ready to leave." Kabuto said turning around to leave them to their own devices.

"Your not coming with us?" Sakon asked moving his blue hair from his face.

"I have business to finish." he answered simply.

"Who will lead us?" Jiroubou asked dumbly.

"Your four will control the troops."

"What's the mission?" Tayuya asked gripping her demon flute firmly in her hand.

"Destroy Konoha. Find this girl." He answered grimly as he handed them a picture.

"What's her name?" Kidoumaru said eyeing the picture wearily.

"Haruno Sakura. If you find her..." he said lowly.

"Kill her."

-----------------------

"Nmmm Sasuke you bastard...Don't touch Sakura-chan..." The teenage blonde boy mumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed, jumping from his bed when his alarm sounded.

"Damn thing." he grumbled as he blindly shut the thing off. Finally opening his eyes he spotted the piece of paper stuck to his head.

"What the?" looking at the small sheet of paper her read it silently,

_Oi dope. I'll be gone for a while _

_so why don't you keep Sakura safe for me._

_I'm sure even you can do something like that._

"Keep her safe? Where is he? Wait a minute, he escaped!" he yelled as the realization hit him. Quickly going through his daily routine of showering, brushing his teeth, eating and dressing he rushed out of his apartment and over to Sakura's.

'Sasuke, what are you doing?" he asked himself as he arrived at his friends house only to find the four guards asleep on the job.

"Hey, wake the hell up!" Naruto exclaimed as he shook the resting guards.

"Hey! What the...Sorry sir we were just..."

"I don't wanna hear it open the door!" he yelled furiously as the guard shakingly opened the door.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he swiftly checked the kitchen and living room, up the stairs as fast as he could he burst through her door only to find Sakura standing in front of the window she stared out it.

"Sakura...where is he?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Where is who?" she asked obliviously.

"Where is Sasuke!" he yelled.

"He's gone..." she asked simply.

"Gone where?" he asked moving closer to her.

"To fight for us."

"Us...fight who?"

"Orochimaru."

"Damnit, why did you let him go?" he asked angrily

"Because...you have to let those you love go." she answered turning around to give Naruto a sad smile. "I've learned that when Sasuke left all those years ago it was his way of loving us. He left to protect me and now I've learned to be independent and strong without him."

"Sakura...he loves you then." he always knew it but finally knowing that he told her mad him feel as if the world was in order although soon it would be far from it.

--------------------

Sasuke stood on the borders of the Fire country as he stepped continued onward to the Sound. Suddenly an odd mist flooded around his feet and blurred his vision. Quickly activating his sharingan he scanned the immediate area for any potential danger.

"Calm yourself, Sasuke." sounded the voice as the medic nin as he approched him slowly.

"Hn. Kabuto what is it now?" he asked annoyingly as he turned off his sharingan.

"Orochimaru...he's sent his army to Konoha." he stated grimly.

"What!" Sasuke yelled walking closer to the nin and roughly grabbing his shirt.

"Konoha will be under siege by night fall. There is nothing you can do." he said adjusting his glasses.

"Like hell I can't!" he said roughly as he released him and turned away.

"What about the plan?" he asked following the Uchiha.

"Orochimaru can wait." he said simply.

"The girl can wait, Orochimaru is weak now we can kill him." Kabuto argued halting Sasuke in his tracks,"Killing Orochimaru will create a safe haven for you and Sakura." he persuaded watching the effect it had on Sasuke.

"Your right. Sakura can handle herself, besides the dope can help some too." Sasuke said to himself as he turned back in the direction of the Sound.

"Good to hear that you see it my way." Kabuto commented before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sighed as he took the chance to rest. He slumped against a tree and closed his eyes, his mind drifting off to the kunoichi that waited for him in Konoha...'He said Konoha would be attacked by the Sound nin army. I hope they are strong enough, I hope she is strong enough.'

_'I love you...' _her words surrounded him in a whirlwind of warmth and love as he fell asleep letting his guard down for a few minutes before he felt a number of powerful chakras surge through the area.

"Oi, hurry it up you lazy bastards!" 'Tayuya.' he thought.

"Your the one behind slowpoke!" 'Kidoumaru.'

"Quiet..." 'Sakon.'

"Hey slow down I can't keep up!" 'Jiroubou.'

'He sent them! Why would he send them?' he thought as he listened to the endless sound of footsteps.

'50...100...200..300...400 soldiers... Orochimaru is left defenseless, save for Kabuto but he's on my side now.' he thought as the sound of feet faded away.

"Orochimaru, tonight you fall." Sasuke repeated to himself as he continued his trek to the Sound compound.

----------------------

"He what!" yelled the blonde Hokage as she slammed her fist on he office table.

"He escaped." Sakura and Naruto spoke in unison.

"Kuso, all of you ninja are so unreliable! What if we were attacked today? We would all be wiped out, dead!." she exploded almost breaking her desk in the process.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama.." Sakura whispered as she hung her head low.

Tsunade sighed as she tried to calm herself.. "Ok. This is ok, we just lost a S-class criminal in less than 24 hours! What am I gonna say to cover up this, huh! He just went for a walk and disappeared!" she was seriously overreacting because the two teens didn't get a chance to tell her why.

"But, Tsunade-sama he went to kill Orochimaru." Sakura defended.

"And then what he'll become the next one!"

"He wants to come back..."

"To kill us!"

"To live with us!" Sakura shouted as she started to cry.

"He wants to be forgiven for what he's done, he wants a home! He wants to come back to us and live alongside us!" she defended as she stared at the shocked Hokage.

"Fine...Sakura I can see how strongly you feel about this and I'll grant your wish." Tsunade said giving her apprentice a small smile.

"R-really?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"Yep, If Sasuke returns-, uhh, when he returns he will have a home to come back to." she assured.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted as she hopped up and down with joy.

'Uh Sakura... were not done yet." the older women said sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked a little scared.

"After much thought and review I've decided to let you go with a slap on the wrist, so to speak." she said cheerfully.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama you wont regret it."

"I hope so." she said

Without as much as a goodbye Sakura bolted out of the office and down the streets of Konoha shooing the ANBU guards away from her home. Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage casting her a serious look.

"What's wrong?" she asked tapping her painted nails on her desk.

"Sasuke...he left a note saying that he wanted my to protect Sakura, from what I don't know." he said seriously.

"It's probably just nothing. Maybe he wants you to protect her in the event that he doesn't return." she assured stacking the papers on her desk.

"I don't know...--"

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen the Uchiha should be ok...hopefully" she said under her breath as Naruto left.

---------------------

"Kabuto, go get the girl." Orochimaru said calmly as he awaited the Uchiha's approach.

"Hai." the white haired medic nin replied as he left his masters side and strolled to Kin's room.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily as he burst through her door.

"Shut up ad come with me." he said calmly as he approached her.

"No!" she yelled but was silenced when he grabbed her roughly and covered her mouth.

"Listen just act calmly this will all be over soon." he whispered in her ear.

"No!" she said against his hand.

"Sasuke will be here soon, he will kill Orochimaru and soon we will be freed." he whispered as he walked with her to their master's chambers.

"Ahh, Kin-chan how nice to see you." she seethed smiling evilly. she didn't say anyhting just looked down and growled at him.

"I'm sure Kabuto has told you already, but our old friend Sasuke is coming back and I'd like you to greet him."

"Will you do it?"

"Will you kill him?"

"No."

"Then you will die." he said getting up and stepping closer to her.

"Sir, stop!" Kabuto spoke halting his master.

"It would be better to let the Uchiha kill his former student. I'm sure he would feel...sad were he forced to kill her." He suggested slyly.

"Hmm. I see. I like it Kabuto if he refuses to kill you shall kill her." the snake sannin said as he returned to his original position.

"Hai." he answered simply as he cast a glance at her.

'Sasuke... you need to get here soon.'

---------------------

"Damn, the sun has almost set. Sakura, Naruto you better be ready." he spoke to himself as he finally broke through the clearing and was greeted by the sight of the Sound compound. The wind blew violently toursling his raven hair as he neared the front door of his old home. Silence. Not a sound could be heard inside besides the crackle of the torches that light the corridor of the long hallway. Not one nin around save for Kabuto and Orochimaru. Digging through the various things he took from Sakura's apartment his hands traced a smooth piece of metal and the edges of fabric. Quickly pulling out the matterial he stared at the very symbol of loyalty to Konoha. Clutching the Leaf Village hitai-ate in his hand he boldly tied it around his head.

'Sakura...I thank you' he thought before he pushed his way into 'his' chambers.

"Nice to finally see you again, Sasuke." Orochimaru said smoothly as he gave him one of his sadistic smiles.

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke said hatefully as he clenched his fist just looking at the disgusting abomination.

"Well Sasuke if you want my blood... then first draw her's" he ordered pointing over to Kin. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned his attention over to the girl who was held by Kabuto.

"I will draw no ones blood but your own!" he yelled as he eyed the kunai located on Kin's neck, Kabuto shifted steaded his hand on the kunai making the charade seem belivable.

"I see, well in that case, Kabuto kill her!" he demanded watching his right hand man carefully. Kabuto nodded as he took in a deep breath and pushed Kin far away from them.

"Kabuto what do you think your doing!" Orochimaru roared furiously.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Orochimaru, tonight you die." Kabuto seethed smiling evilly at his old master.

"Bastard! You were the only one I ever trusted!" Orochimaru said as he charged for the traitor but stopped when his hand was grabbed.

"Your fight is with me Orochimaru." Sasuke said smirking at the overzealous sannin.

"Fine!" he shouted as his chakra fanned out and surrounded his frame.

"That's more like it." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

--------------

"Sakura-chan! We don't have time for this! Tsunade said it's serious!" Naruto yelled outside of her bedroom.

"I just want to get ready to go see her!" she yelled from the inside as she brushed her hair.

"That took you long enough." he said as they walked down the street beside her.

"Don't complain." she said as she walked ahead of him.

"Hey wait up." he asked as he tied to catch up. Suddenly their was an explosion in the east and they stared in shock as the city was suddenly set ablaze.

"What's going on!' Sakura asked worriedly as she saw people scatter and scream in terror.

"Sakura come on!" He yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran into the fray.

"Naruto we should go to Tsunade's office! It's too dangerous!" she warned as she was dragged against her will. Then another explosion in the west that shook the city.

"Naruto stop! Let's split up!" she suggested as he nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-chan, be safe!" he yelled as she raced off into the inferno in the west.

Sakura searched the rubble of the west gate finding the two dead guards amoungst it. Then she heard a child crying for her mother. Seaeching the burning building where she heard the voice she found a little boy with red hair caught by a piece of burning wood. Moving as fast as she could around the burning floor she reached the child and freed him.

"Don't worry you gonna be ok." she assured him as she held him tightly.

"That's what you think" the boy said as his voice change as did his face.

"Who are you?"she asked as she let him go and watched him turn into a six armed man.

"I am Kidoumaru, of the Sound four but thats of no use to you." he said as he approached her rigid form.

"Oi, did you get her yet?" The brash redhead yealled as she burst through a wall.

"Yeah we got her." the spider man said as he used _Ninpou Kumoshi Bari _to bind Sakura.

"Excellent..." Sakon said as he picked up the struggling Sakura and jumped from the building with the rest of his team, Jiroubou waiting for them at the bottom.

"Can we leave now? We got the girl." Jiroubou asked.

"No. Konoha must fall first." Sakon said watching as a few jounin charged at them. Only in seconds did the fall to the quick taijutsu of Sakon, dead.

"That was too easy." he said kicking the corpses around while he smirked.

"The rest of the men can destroy Konoha. Lets finish off the girl." Kidoumaru said with a lustful grin on his face. "But first, lets of some fun." he suggested as the other members turned their backs away.

"Get away from Sakura-chan!" yelled a red blur that dropped from the sky and onto Kidoumaru.

"Kuso! who the hell is that!" Tayuya yelled as she scanned the crater where her teammate once stood.

"The Kyuubi kid." Sakon said nonchalantly before he turned his attention to the fierce chakra that emitted from it.

"You...you bastards..." he said as he walked out of the crater tossing Kidoumaru aside.

"Well, well the legend lives. But it seems like a watered down version of the nine tailed fox should be fun." Sakon said as he activated his cursed seal and used his strongest taijutsus; " _Rashoumon!_ _Taren Ken!"_

Naruto easily blocked his attacks and countered it by sending him flying backwards from a punch square in his face.

"Sakon!" yelled Jiroubou as he charged for Naruto and used his; _Doroudomo Doten Kekkai _trapping Naruto in a clay prison as he tried to rob him of his chakra.

"Hn. I've got you now--" just then the clay prison was broken and Naruto knocked the fat man out just like his friend.

"Damnit! Sakon! Jiroubou! Kidoumaru get up were leaving!" Tayuya yelled as she grabbed Sakon and Kidoumaru and ran off with Jiroubou falling behind.

Naruto returned to his normal state and looked over to his bound teammate.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" he asked as he cut her free from her bindings.

"Thanks Naruto I don't know what I would do without you." she said smiling at him.

"Come on! Tsunade and the remaining Jounin and ANBU are making a last stand in the tower." he said as he rushed to where the battle for Konoha was going to be decided.

'Sasuke... I hope your doing your part as well.'

-----------------------------------------------

Ok Chapter 8 is finished! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it you know the drill please read and review!

Next Chapter-One More Chance (Can you guess what happens next?)

-SasuXSaku Guru


End file.
